


From the Mouths of Orlesians

by BandaBecca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaBecca/pseuds/BandaBecca
Summary: Sick of mouthy Orlesians, the Inquisitor acts out in anger. Cullen doesn't let her storm off alone when she can't shake her lingering rage, and the feelings bring out another of her passions...





	From the Mouths of Orlesians

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor Olivier (oh-LIV-ee-yay)
> 
> I have a bandabecca Tumblr if you wanna check it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading it! <3

I was used to people staring, so I didn’t take too much notice this time, but the figure in red continued following me as I left the main hall and moved to the practice yard to speak to Cassandra. I slowed slightly to watch the soldiers train and to see if I could manage to shake him. Cullen and Legate were running them through a shield drill I was unfamiliar with. Cullen had them in full armour, and they were all sweating under the weight of the gear and the mid-day sun. 

At my approach, Cullen’s scowl lessened somewhat as he focused on me, cutting through the soldiers to stand at my side. ‘This is the third time we’ve ran this drill this week.’

‘I can see a difference,’ I said.

He angled his body to watch them, his shoulder brushing mine. ‘Can you? I hope you’re right, I’m more frustrated the longer I watch.’

Perhaps he couldn’t hear the smile in my voice when I said, ‘You’re always frustrated with them though.’

He adjusted his arms more tightly across his chest. ‘Only because—’

I didn’t look at him as I put my hand on his arm. ‘I know. You’re a great commander. I know it and so do they.’

His gaze didn’t leave them as colour bloomed over his ears. ‘I—thank you.’

‘Will you have time for chess later?’ I asked, my heart kicking into high gear waiting for his reaction.

‘I should think so. As long as we can get some progress out here.’

‘I certainly hope things go smoothly then.’

‘I—yes. Until then, Inquisitor.’

I bit the inside of my cheek as I walked away, desperately needing to release the pressure in my chest, but not knowing how with too many eyes in the courtyard watching me. 

Cassandra watched my approach. ‘You can smile, he can’t see your face from there.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ I said, tossing one of my daggers at the practice dummy she had already almost shredded. 

‘Ok, there, he’s finally looked away when Legate asked him for advice.’ 

‘Your voice carries, you know that?’

She yanked the dagger from the dummy’s eye. ‘Perhaps that wouldn’t be so terrible a thing. Then maybe you two would actually do something about the way you so clearly feel.’

‘It may be hard to believe, but I didn’t come here for romantic advice. I have actual inquisition business I’d like to speak with you ab—’

‘Who would have known the Inquisition was so full of beautiful women.’ I turned, the man in red suddenly filling my vision. Having a full look at him now, he was clearly an Orlesian noble, his puffy shoulders, lace stockings, and stiff trousers only serving to anger me at first sight, the reaction any Marcher would have. 

Cassandra and I looked at each other, neither of us willing to be the one to address him. The silence yawned between the three of us.

‘May I request to dine with such influential women of the Inquisition?’ He bowed deeply at the waist, the feathers and beads of his mask hanging down in front of his face, his left arm swept gracefully behind him.

Cassandra nodded to me. ‘You may request,’ I said.

‘And we will both decline,’ she said, her eyebrows set in a harsher line than usual. 

‘Wonderful. I will—w—what?’

I was so sick of this dance with the nobles. Sick of them following me around with their masks and sticky voices as they criticised everything we had worked so hard for. Josephine would have our heads for this, but I didn’t doubt that she could fix this situation even if it ended with this stuffy noble storming out of the keep in a matter of moments. ‘I heard there’s some high-profile beheadings next week in Val Royeaux. Why don’t you head there for entertainment instead?’

‘I shall “head” where I want to, Inquisitor! I assure you!’ Surely the inside of his mask was covered in spittle after the way he spluttered his words with that outburst.

‘You may leave now,’ Cassandra said, turning her back to him, pulling out her sword and facing the dummy once more. 

‘How dare you! You may be noble, Lady Cassandra, but you, Inquisitor, you’re still a backwater Dalish bitch. One who needs the leash only a strict husband could provide if you could ever attract—’ I punched him hard enough to shatter the porcelain mask on his face, falling in pieces around him as he fell back on his ass. There was a small cut across his over-hanging eyebrows as he looked up at us, a hand hovering over the wound, his eyes wide.

‘You have made a powerful enemy today, Dalish bitch. Just wait until I’m back in Val Royeaux, and you’ll really have something to contend with.’

Never had I been so angry, and never had I seen Cassandra so either. Her face was red, and she appeared to be holding in even more physical fury than I was. She moved for him, but I got to him first. I was shaking when I reached for his collar, pulling him back up roughly, his head whipping back under the sudden force of me yanking him to his feet.

‘Do you have any idea what we’re doing here? Now you’ve got that stupid mask off, take a look around you. The Inquisition takes on greater dangers than you every day,’ my tone was dismissive as I shoved him away from me. ‘Go back to Orlais. I don’t want to look at you any longer.’ My voice was still, but my insides felt like they were all vibrating at a frequency which would set them to bursting.

‘I’ll take care of him,’ Cassandra said, her hands closing on each of his forearms. Just as I turned away, there was a quiet but sharp ‘snap’ before he shouted. ‘My arm! Ah! You broke it! You barbarians! You’ll never hear the end of this!’

I was set to boiling. Over his last shouts of heinous insults and threats, each more outlandish than the last, I stormed back up the steps to the main hall to my quarters, trying my best to school my features into a neutral expression, knowing that I was failing as every eye fell on me as I passed. 

I closed the door to the hall slowly, pushing on it even after it was closed, needing to let the pressure out somehow. In a last effort, I kicked the door, the metal handle rattling against the wood.

‘Oliver?’

I groaned at the pain in my foot. ‘Uh, Cullen?’ I said through slightly gritted teeth.

‘Can I come in?’

I didn’t feel ready to talk to him. For him to see me. But I opened the door anyway, heading up the stairs, hearing his footsteps behind me as I ascended. Neither of us spoke, and I walked out to my balcony when we reached the top, not turning to see if he’d followed.

‘I’m guessing you heard what he said.’

‘Cassandra had him quiet before long, but yes. Are you all right?’

‘Just a stupid Orleasian. Since when do we care for their good opinions?’

His form filled my peripheral vision as he leaned on the banister next to me. ‘We don’t, but…’ he turned his body fully toward me. ‘Would you be kicking doors if you weren’t bothered?’

I looked at him then, his eyebrows were turned up in concern, his gaze on me, the soft brown-yellow of his eyes seeming impossibly vibrant. I bounced my knuckles against the banister a few times, looking away from that impossible pair of eyes. ‘What if he’s right?’

‘Olivier. You can’t really be thinking that. The Inquisition is strong and doing good things, he’s some petty noble, he doesn’t know anything about our intentions to move forward against—’

‘Not that.’ I rubbed my hand across my forehead turning back to the mountains surrounding the keep. ‘I am a backwater Dalish. I don’t know what I’m doing most of the time, not like you, Leliana, and Josephine who have experience with your roles. Or Cassandra when she declared the Inquisition. I have no right to be making decisions that affect Theda—’

‘No. How—how can you even—’ he turned, walking back into my quarters. I watched his retreat, knowing I shouldn’t have said it out loud, even though the thought had been so overwhelming.

I pushed away from the banister, going instead to my desk to pretend to be rearranging the tower of reports. ‘You’re right, he’s a puffy shirt Orleasian who’s probably never held a real sword.’ I picked up a report discussing reliable water sources in the Western Approach, but before it had been in my hand for a full second, he snatched it away, his fingers closing on mine, the worn leather wrapping softly around my skin despite the urgency in his grasp. I looked up to his eyes and hesitated. The intensity in his gaze felt like an unmovable force, and I wasn’t sure whether to embrace it or shrink away.

‘That disgusting…He didn’t deserve to be in the same Keep as you, let alone…’ He dropped his head for a moment before sighing and locking his gaze with mine once again. ‘He’s wrong. He couldn’t be more wrong. And you’re crazy for considering his words, even for a second.’ He didn’t loosen his grip as I stared back at him. ‘Don’t doubt yourself because of some idiot who spoke out of anger when you wouldn’t let him court you.’

My eyes searched his face, skin slightly flushed, his body leaning toward me, his entire form filling my vision and demanding my full attention. I nodded, not having words to offer, and his hand fell away. He turned away from me, rubbing his neck and breathing deeply.

I swallowed, staring at his back. ‘I wonder what Cassandra did with him,’ I said, voice shaking slightly, but attempting to put a smile in my words.

He turned back to me, his face clearer but his shoulders still tense. ‘I can’t wait to find out.’

‘I can’t wait to see the centuries of disgrace Josephine will manoeuvre his family into.’ We both chuckled a bit, our eyes meeting again.

He took a step toward me. ‘I was pretty happy when I saw that punch. Pretty good. For a rogue.’

I raised my eyebrows. ‘I know it’s not what you’re used to watching. I’m surprised you caught it, since you're used to slow targets without much skill.’

He took another step forward. ‘Maybe I can't dance around with those little daggers, but you don't have the...force behind a blow that I have.’

I bit my lip. ‘Go up against me then if you're so sure you can keep up.’

‘Perhaps we should spar.’

‘Perhaps in private. How would you explain that to your men? The mighty Commander pinned by the Inquisitor.’ I closed the space between us, my breasts grazing his chest plate, the cold making my toes curl. ‘Who knows how such a session would end?'

His eyes darkened at my slow approach and the sultry tone. ‘Maybe...like this?’ He leaned down to me, brushing his lips against mine, just for a moment, the touch sending electricity down my spine, but far too little to satisfy me.

I was tall for an elf, but compared to him I felt small, and this was one instance I didn’t mind. His hulking figure seemed to take up all the space in front of me, his presence overwhelming. ‘Mmm, maybe something more like this.’ I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me as I pressed my hips against his. I was surprised at my own actions, but Cullen didn’t seem to be, wrapping his arms around my lower back, pulling me up, my feet off the ground. I clung to him, pushing my fingers trough his hair, fisting my hand against his scalp, the tightness causing him to groan against my lips. I didn’t open my eyes as he took a few steps until my back was pressed against one of the bed posts. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past my lips. In a moment, he broke away, burying his face against my neck, lips moving along my throat. I struggled to catch my breath, gasping, my voice drifting to the ceiling. 

He lowered me to the bed, and I grabbed the fur of this mantle as we went down together, my hands reaching lower to yank the belt and push it off his shoulders. I craned my neck to press my open mouth against his ear as I reached for the buckles of his chest plate. I managed two buckles, his breath hissing through his teeth at the sensation of my tongue on his neck before he leaned back to remove the plate himself. His eyes never left me as he did so, and I teased a few of my buttons open as he looked down at me. He dropped his chest plate to the floor as I unbuttoned enough to reveal my black breastband. His eyes drifted to my chest as I sat up, pushing him down and spinning over him in one movement. With a knee on either side of him, I reached for the next button, watching his hungry gaze as I pulled the blouse further and further open, his eyes wide, chest heaving. When I finished the last button, his pupils dilated. I reached behind me for the clasp of the breastband. His Adam’s Apple bobbed. 

‘What is it, Commander? Is there something you want?’ I held the band in place. 

At my words, he sat up suddenly, one arm coming around me, the other pulling the band away from my skin and flinging it away. He closed his mouth over one nipple, the other covered by an open hand. I held his head firmly against my chest, tossing my hair back. His tongue swirled over the tight skin, and I couldn’t hold in a moan. At the sound, Cullen held me tighter, but I pulled on his hair to tip his head back and capture his lips with mine. 

My fingers drifted to the band of his trousers giving it a firm tug. ‘Cullen,’ I whispered against his mouth.

He pulled away slightly. ‘I—want to—’

‘Please,’ his grip tightened once more, and I wrapped my legs around him as rotated so he was on top again. The wild look in his eyes was temporarily gone, a slight worry in the lines of his mouth. He stood at the edge of the bed, reaching for my trousers, and looking back up to my face before pulling. I placed my hand over his, lingering at my waist.

‘I want you, Cullen.’

His expression changed once again, the confidence returning to his posture. I lifted my hips so he could pull the fabric down, and when the trousers were removed, he stood, the fabric still in his hands, eyes looking me up and down. Feeling slightly shy after he still didn’t move after a few moments, I reached with my foot for the laces of his trousers, pulling one of the strings out of the knot. He shook his head as if to clear it and reached for his own trousers with a wicked smile, letting them drop to his ankles, and stepping out of them slowly.

I took a deep breath through my nose watching his cock bob slightly as he stepped toward me. My eyes traced the lines up his abdomen to his chest, the scars shining in the mid-day light, rising up to his face. I reached for him, and as he climbed over me, I closed my eyes tight and pressed my face into his neck. I squeezed him tightly, the rush from the feeling of his bare chest against mine enough to make me gasp.

‘Is this all right?’ He leaned up to ask. 

‘Oh Cullen, it’s wonderful.’ His mouth closed over mine, and I didn’t know how I could possibly feel closer to another person. Until he lined up his cock to me and whispered my name.

I pushed my hips off the bed, the few inches enough to push him inside of me and turn my skin to light. I fell back on the bed, Cullen’s arm already around me, catching me. His breath was hot in my ear as he pushed into me further, my body feeling blissfully full of him.

‘You—ah—you feel so good,’ his voice cracked, and I raked my fingernails down his back, causing a growl to erupt from him. I wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him down to me, his lips over mine, every inch of his skin that touched mine in an irrevocable connection. 

Then he rocked his hips, the base of him rubbing my clit and causing me to cry out, tightening my legs around him. Cullen growled, his skin starting to break into a sweat, as he reached upwards, pinching a nipple between his fingers. ‘Oh Cullen. Cullen!’ I almost chanted as he pounded into me harder. I felt my finish approaching a bit at a time before I put my hand on his chest, pushing him to the edge of the bed again, sitting with his feet back on the floor before I put a leg on either side of him, sliding back onto his cock smoothly. His hands rested on my hips and I put a hand on either side of his face, looking down at him as I kissed him slowly on the lips, tongues moving together. Without breaking away, I raised myself up and down his cock slowly, dragging out the movement. His body twitched under me, his fingers tightening on my hips suddenly as I followed the movement with more, his hands on my hips guiding me.

His breathing became ragged, sounding more like grunts than breaths and suddenly one of his hands moved, moving to my clit making tight circles. My hips stuttered, but I continued moving, the feel of his cock in me hitting me so deeply, suddenly feeling overwhelming.

At that moment, Cullen pressed his forehead to my collar bone desperately. ‘I’m going to—Olivier.’

‘Don’t stop. Ah, Cullen, I’m so close.’ 

His fingers quickened their work until suddenly in one deep wave, I poured over the edge, crying out against his neck, legs clamping around him as his voice turned suddenly deeper and breathier, his fingertips digging into the flesh of my ass.

I slowed my movements until it was just heavy breathing as we clung to each other. He fell backwards with a sigh, and I let out a small laugh as we fell together into the blankets, his cock still inside me.

He traced circles on my back with his fingers as we caught our breath. I kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled. ‘I think I found something I like doing with you more than playing chess.’


End file.
